I Know Who I Want
by foamskyandsea
Summary: The first time it happens, they're working late in the office and it's practically midnight.


Title: I Know Who I Want (to take me home)  
>Author: emms14<br>Rating: R  
>FandomPairing: Suits, Mike/Harvey  
>Summary: The first time it happens, they're working late in the office and it's practically midnight.<p>

**I Know Who I Want** (to take me home)

**I**

The first time it happens, they're working late in the office and it's practically midnight.

The janitor comes in mumbling something about carpets and Mike blinks at him a few times before realizing he wants them to leave. Next thing he knows, Mike is being guided out of the office, out of the building and into a town car by Harvey. He blinks a few more times deliriously before turning to Harvey.

"Where are we going?"

"My place," Harvey hands him a coffee that seems to have appeared from nowhere, "we have work to do."

There's coffee and tacos at Harvey's apartment in additions to the huge windows and immaculate furniture. They find the loophole they need at 2:30 and Mike wants to cry with relief.

"Thank God we found that, I was about to go cross-eyed."

"I don't see how that's any different from usual, rookie."

"Ha ha, very funny," Mike is less than amused, "I'm surprised you're still working on this," Mike looks sly.

"Well I have to do real work every now and then or Jessica might downgrade my office," Harvey smirks but Mike doesn't falter.

"Oh really? Because to me it sounds like you might actually care…" Harvey laughs before Mike even has the chance to smirk back.

"Get some sleep kid, tomorrow I'm going to show you how to go from defense to offense."

"Oh, so you're actually going to mentor me for once?" Harvey chooses that moment to bury Mike's face in a blanket he throws across the room.

"Sleep, Mike," and Mike can practically hear the triumphant smirk. 

* * *

><p>The only thing awkward about the next morning is when Harvey makes coffee shirtless and Mike is half hard in his slacks from the day before. But then Harvey's smirking and telling Mike that if they don't get going, Mike won't have time to change into a fresh suit before they go to the office.<p>

They're in the car, headed to the office when Mike turns to Harvey gratefully.

"Thanks for letting me stay over last night and for—" Harvey cuts him off with a hand.

"Can we discuss your fondness of sleepovers another time, kid?"

Mike is convinced that's Harvey-code for 'you're welcome'.

**II**

The second time in happens, Harvey takes him from the bar they've been celebrating at with a firm hand on Mike's elbow and promises that if he gets this drunk in front of future clients again he is _definitely_ fired.

* * *

><p>Mike wakes up on Harvey's guest bed feeling like death and he <em>really<em> needs to remind himself not to be so stupid.

"Looks who finally decided to join the world of the living. Welcome back Mike."

"You upgraded me to the guestroom now?" Mike sits up slowly to look at Harvey who looks a little too attractive in sweats, "Maybe that tequila _was_ worth it."

"I was trying to save the couch."

"You'd rather I vomit in the guest bed?"

"That couch is leather," Harvey shrugs and Mike can't help but smile.

Harvey picks up a bag from the corner before turning to Mike, "I'm going to the gym. Advil is in the bathroom. If you're here when I get back, we're going to lunch."

**III**

The next time Harvey Specter takes Mike home with him, Mike wakes up to find Harvey spooning the hell out of him. He really wants to wake Harvey to gush about how he just _knew_ Harvey was a closet-cuddler. However, given recent events, Mike decides it is too early to incur the wrath of his boss.

He can see the skyline from his position on the bed and Mikes knows his brain is moving far too quick for sleep to be an option right now. He's content to be Harvey's teddy bear right now while he tries to figure out his life.

Things for Mike are _not _going well. Stress is pretty much his permanent state of living. While he managed to get to Trevor before his friend could ruin his entire life, and Clifford was released from prison, work and his love life need serious help.

Even without Trevor telling Jessica anything of value, she's a smart woman and plenty suspicious which means anytime he sees her in the office he practically pees his pants and runs in the opposite direction. According to Donna, he looks like a terrified puppy.

Trevor is furious about him and Jenny, Jenny hasn't spoken to him since Trevor told her about Rachel and Rachel has been nothing but cool and professional. Basically, it's the worst love-square ever.

And now he's spooning with his boss? What the _fuck_?

He's pretty sure he said that out loud when Harvey mumbles something that might be "shut up," and pulls him closer. Harvey's warm breath makes the hairs on his neck prickle and Mike really does _not_ need more complications.

"Don't we need to go to the office?" Mike's a little awkward and nervous and he feels just as young as he looks.

"It's Saturday, Mike," Harvey sounds a little more awake now and Mike hadn't even realized what day it was, "I have to go in later but I don't need you. And that's _later_."

Mike isn't sure what he's supposed to be taking from that until Harvey slips a leg between his and leans closer to Mike's ear, "Can we go back to sleep now?"

Mike works very hard to suppress a shudder and his whole body tenses, "We?"

"Unless you're going to watch me sleep…?" Harvey sounds amused and Mike just shakes his head.

"Then _sleep_."

And they do.

**IV**

Mike is fairly certain that Harvey is absolutely furious with him. They're in the town car and Harvey isn't speaking and won't look at him. Mike feels like a child neglected by an angry parent.

"Ray," Mike is startled to hear Harvey speak. Ray looks at Harvey in the rearview mirror and Harvey nods at him.

Mike prays that a nod is the code for Ray to pull over in the middle of nowhere so Harvey can dump him in the river. The rest of the ride is silent and uncomfortable and Mike just wants to get _out_.

When they finally stop and Harvey almost pushes him out of the car, Mike is shocked to find that they're at Harvey's apartment building.

Harvey guides Mike through the building with a hand on the small of Mike's back and doesn't speak until they're in his apartment and he's loosened his tie.

"Look if we're going to do this, they'll be some rules. Work won't always stay at work but home _will_ stay at home and that crap with Jenny will have to stop," Harvey pauses, "and Rachel…and Trevor."

Mike has no idea what is going on. "What crap with Jenny, Rachel and Trevor? And if we're going to do what exactly? What the hell are you talking about Harvey?"

And then Harvey has Mike up against the refrigerator and Harvey's tongue is in Mike's mouth and _yesyesyes_.

"Fuckin' awesome," Mike doesn't remember saying that out loud but he feels Harvey chuckle against him.

"What are you, twelve?"

Mike doesn't really have the capacity to respond. There's hands and mouths everywhere and why does Harvey have so many goddamn clothes on?

Harvey's fumbling with Mike's belt—since when does Harvey Specter fumble?—when Mike takes the opportunity to spin them so he has Harvey up against the cold, metal fridge instead.

Mike's pretty sure that Harvey up against a wall is a very rare occurrence and takes advantage of the position the best he can.

Mike can't stop grinding on Harvey and they're tongues are tangled and Mike is _destroying_ Harvey's hair.

All too soon, it's over and Mike is breathing heavily, face in Harvey's neck and both their pants are wet.

"Well…that didn't go exactly as planned," Harvey sounds a little raspy and Mike thinks it's _gorgeous_.

"Maybe you can show me the plan later?"

**V**

Mike lets himself into the apartment with his key that he's finally getting used to using. He's carrying coffee and muffins because when he'd woken up with the sun, he'd been very unhappy to find empty cabinets.

Mike dumps everything in the kitchen and toes off his shoes.

"Lucy, I'm homeeeee!" Mike calls down the hall in a ridiculous accent. He only has to wait a few minutes before Harvey appears in the hallway, rumpled and half-naked looking unhappy at being woken.

"Seriously?" He quirks an eyebrow at Mike.

"Well there's no way that _I'm_ the woman here," Mike's on the defensive but Harvey's still looking at him with that eyebrow.

"Why are we awake right now?" If there's a single thing Mike has learned about Harvey since he moved in, it's that the older man is _not_ a morning person. At all.

"I woke up and we had no food. Why wasn't there any food?"

"But why are we awake?"

"Because I was hungry."

"Can we go back to bed now?" Mike can't help but smile at Harvey who looks adorably tired and messy.

"But I didn't eat yet!" but Mike already knows that he goes to lose this battle as he falls back into bed with Harvey, laughing.


End file.
